Ghost of You
by regrets-collect93
Summary: Caroline has a secret that very few people know, and this secret could be the key to getting Klaus' life back on track. What happens when she reveals to him what happened when she was younger. Also, why does Klaus have drawings of her and Bonnie from a thousand years ago? (preview)
1. Chapter 1

**There is an important A/N at the bottom! **

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_  
_If I died, we'd be together_  
_I can't always just forget her_  
_But she could try_

* * *

"KOL!"

Caroline groaned as she heard Rebekah's high-pitched voice shouting at the youngest male Original. She pulled the blanket over her head, and sighed when she felt a masculine arm pulling her close. She took a deep breath and his scent pleasantly clouded her mind. She had been living with the Mikaelsons for a little over a year now, and this was the normal routine. She'd wake up, snuggled closer to Klaus, and get up when she felt like it.

Today, however, it wasn't the birds chirping outside their window that woke her, it was Rebekah's shouting and Kol's laughter.

"Kol, I will dagger your ass if you don't give me my phone!" she heard Rebekah shout.

She tried to stay hidden underneath the covers, but there was a timid knock on the door. She heard Klaus sigh before telling whoever it was to enter, and Caroline sat up to see Bonnie peeking her head into the room. Her witchy best friend still wasn't used to Klaus, but she was getting there.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but they've destroyed nearly every room in the house. I think they're going for your art room next," she said.

Klaus was up in an instant, and he had flashed out the door and to the art room. I looked at Bonnie and shook my head with a slight chuckle. Bonnie smirked at me, and opened her mouth to make a remark. Before she could get any words out, there was a loud crash downstairs, followed by Kol's excessive apologizing.

Bonnie and Caroline both ran to the art room, and saw one of Klaus' cabinets tipped over and the contents spilled out onto the floor. Klaus' face was a vibrant shade of red, and nobody dared to make a move. Kol had stopped his apologizing, and both Rebekah and Bonnie were standing in front of him. Caroline saw Klaus clenching his fists in anger, and she debated whether or not to go to him.

"Kol, you and Rebekah would both do well to leave the room," he said in a scary-calm voice. It actually sent shivers up and down Caroline's spine.

Rebekah was gone in an instant, but Kol was still frozen in his staring match with Klaus; Bonnie sent Caroline a wary look before tugging on Kol's hand. The cocky Original broke out of his trance and let Bonnie pull him out of the room. Klaus walked to the sofa in the corner of the room and sat as he tried to calm himself. His eyes were closed, and Caroline could hear him taking deep breaths.

She walked to the fallen cabinet and carefully stood it upright. Most of the contents were scattered about the floor, but nothing had been damaged, that Caroline could tell. The pictures in that cabinet were so old that it was kind of difficult to tell. If Caroline didn't know any better, she'd say they were from his human days- or at least very shortly after.

She lifted a small wooden box from the floor and began placing the papers inside. They were lovely sketches, and Klaus definitely had as much talent then as he did now. She saw sketches of his siblings and of the natural beauty that surrounded him. There were horses, and the falls, and it dawned on her just how old the waterfalls were. There were quite a few pictures of Rebekah and Esther, and why wouldn't there be? They were beautiful, and any artist would kill to draw them.

She was almost finished cleaning up the scattered papers, and she had completely forgotten about Klaus' presence, when she found a drawing of a small girl. She was a lovely little thing, with cherubic cheeks and bright eyes. Her hair was a light color- that Caroline assumed to be blonde- and it curled to her waist. She was, in a word, perfect. Caroline expected to see a halo or wings, but there was none.

In the drawing, it looked like the child was on a bed, and a woman- whom Caroline assumed to be her mother- was laying next to her, sleeping. There was something familiar about both the child and the mother, but Caroline couldn't quite put her finger on it. She looked at the child more carefully, and she knew that she had seen her before, but she couldn't remember where. It was a gut-feeling that she had. Then, she looked at the mother. There was a reason the woman looked so familiar; even though her hair was longer and her clothing older, Caroline knew she was looking at an image of herself.

* * *

**A/N; This is a preview of a story I'm working on. It has a very special Caroline, time-traveling magic, and reincarnation! I'd love feedback on what you think so far. :) Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone! I am changing this story up just a bit. I've been working on it, and bouncing ideas around in my head. I've been plagued with countless ideas for quite some time, so I decided to smush them together. Don't worry- Caroline is still special, and she will still be part of the Original's past. But, so will some other characters.

I'm beginning my writing today, and I hope you'll be patient and bear with me until I'm confident enough to post chapter one.

Also, which title do you like more: _**Ghost of You**_ or _**Noble Acts**_?

Thank you, much love!

(PS; I apologize for switching to first person halfway through the story. I didn't realize I had done so. I was so excited that I posted without reading over it. I don't have a beta, so...) 


End file.
